


kokichi's peepee adventures

by totaldwama



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Crack, M/M, Piss, this was all written using predictive text
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 17:54:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14982452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totaldwama/pseuds/totaldwama
Summary: "Kokichi shivered and brushed his teeth so he could feel happiness."





	1. Chapter One: Kokichi & His Emotions

Kokichi Ouma was going to piss in that moment. Gonta spun around in fear as he watched Kokichi empty his bladder onto the blankets and limbs. Shuuichi nodded nonetheless, concerned by the cute cock that was made for him. Gonta wasted no time in leading a little realism to his feet. Kokichi shivered and brushed his teeth so he could feel happiness. In fact, Kokichi's teeth were mentally soaked in his own piss, but physically, they were trying hard to be clean.

Kokichi was a very gay teenager who had no shame in his penis fantasies. Regardless, Kiibo was afraid to make Kokichi feel terrible for it. Honestly, he was pretty gay too, but now he was angry. Kokichi had just injured his knees, so he was out for revenge. Kokichi could merely wet the bed and Kiibo would be infuriated. Gonta watched in bewildered silence as more soda sprayed from Kokichi's eyes. Shuuichi watched with him, confused. He wanted to kiss him for breakfast, but Kokichi would just sneeze and then leave. 

Gonta nodded hastily and moved towards the chair on the moon. Kokichi reached into his body before he could react, sending streaks of his pants unbelievably far. Kokichi was a pervert of the sick variety, which everyone knew already. Shuuichi felt that he was very sorry about Kiibo's knees, but Kiibo did not. Kokichi was going to be bugs, Gonta thought. As he did that, Kaito had an ultimate idea. It was this: Kokichi could feel Kiibo's uncouth cock. Shuuichi nodded to Kaito as he suggested it to him, Korekiyo, and Gonta.

They quickly started to plan, but then Kiibo burst into the room. "I know about the secret things," he shouted, but Gonta was too big and watery to let him remember them. Kokichi was apparently close, though, because he jumped into the puddle on the floor. 

It was a warm mess of piss from his cock that nobody thought to clean up. Shuuichi licked his lips and stroked his pants before pulling out his erection. Kokichi reached for it but Kaito fell from the chair into the puddle. Gonta ran out of the room because he was nervous. Kokichi giggled cheerfully as Korekiyo nodded at his wet pants with feeling.

"I want you to piss on my face, Korekiyo!" Kokichi shamefully said. Shuuichi was too horny to see Korekiyo bleeding like a little kid. 

Gonta was dead. That was fine. Kokichi stared at Gonta's hair and dead body. "That's so right..." he whispered. But then, Rantaro! He ran to Kokichi and grabbed his head, snapping his cock. Then he died. The end.


	2. Chapter Two: Kokichi was Finally Erect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Kokichi giggled cheerfully and let his pants shamefully open to his cock. Gonta watched with no doubt that Kokichi was a very large specimen."

It was a very lovely evening in the dark room beneath his bed. Kokichi could tell the biggest lie of his life was that Kiibo knew it was still wet outside. Gonta saw where they could get more soda so he pulled Kokichi to the floor and then smirked.

"I can make it to the ground, " he bragged. 

"I guess!" Kokichi giggled cheerfully and let his pants shamefully open to his cock. Gonta watched with no doubt that Kokichi was a very large specimen. Kokichi stared at him, to show him that he was desperate to piss. Gonta spun around and threw Kokichi to the bathroom of his choice. 

Shuuichi was apparently translucent enough for Kaito to see his bladder. Luckily, Shuichi would have shown Kaito his bladder anyway. He was very sorry about how big his clothes were. Kokichi could barely manage to prop himself up and threw his hands at Korekiyo. It was ridiculous how cute and innocent and eager he was to get wet. 

"You are not faking this situation," Kokichi said to himself. Shuuichi was sitting in a puddle of their cum on the floor before they finally began to drink it. And then, Kaito. He was very happy and wet in the puddle with Shuuichi. Kokichi gently rubbed himself into the floor as Gonta watched in fear. He was very dead now. RIP. The end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)


	3. Chapter 3:  His Cock Seemed Partially Empty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Shuuichi licked his pants and grinned despite looking like dinner. "

Kokichi was completely naked in his dresser. Shuuichi leaned over and turned into your pants. He knew Kokichi liked boys exclusively, contrasting beautifully with his friend. Kokichi shivered as Shuuichi licked his knees together, needing to piss. 

"Kokichi, do it. Pee. " Shuuichi sighed. Kokichi stared at him for many long moments, and then smirked as he pretended to piss himself. Shuuichi licked his pants and grinned despite looking like dinner. "I need you to piss, " Shuuichi moaned beautifully into a pile of Panta bottles. Kokichi reached into his pants and grinned, but he stopped himself when he found that he was going to piss.

"I can... If you could be inside me! " Kokichi giggled nervously, erect. Shuuichi nodded and closed the bed, stripping away his clothes because of his new cock. It seemed that it was definitely prepared to be scared. Kokichi gently grabbed his cock, handing Shuuichi a pervert. 

"I need to pee!!! " Kokichi declared just as he swallowed Shuuichi's sharp body. He was just no good. He felt his bladder twitch and his cock widened just as he started to piss on his wedding pants. 

"Kokichi! " Shuuichi gently grabbed his cock and began to stroke it valiantly. "I guess I am merely a big dumb gay, " he knew. 

Shuuichi had only barely caught his dick as it crawled around in his ass. Rantarou thrust into the room and hurried to make Kokichi blush. He was very sorry to Shuuichi, who was cute. Kokichi stared at him and obnoxiously declared he was faking his orgasms. Rantarou was sad and died. The end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and done

**Author's Note:**

> i fuckin said i would do it and i did


End file.
